Unseens
by TheCheeryCherry
Summary: Relating to the characters' twitter, facebook and tumblr accounts. Fourth chapter is "Sail".
1. Chapter 1

One-shots related to Rich and Grace's facebook and twitter!

_Chapter 1 – Feed the Ducks._

Grace glanced at her watch for what felt like the hundredth time since she arrived at her local park. She took note of the fact that Rich was now a whole twenty-one minutes late for their outing. She let out a tiny cry of frustration and muttered under her breath,

"Where is he?" She opened her black clutch to check her phone to see if he had rung or at least messaged her with some sort of explanation for his lateness.

Nope.

Grace hated it when people were late and her Mother had always said to her, 'Better late than never, but never late is better.' Exactly. And Rich _knew_ she hated lateness.

Now she nervously glanced around the park, trying to breathe deeply to calm herself down. What if something had happened to him? Or what if he wasn't planning on coming? Maybe he was just planning on ditching her in the park with a loaf of bread for company. Well, there was no way she was going to let him ditch her.

She picked up her phone and angrily searched through her contacts for him. When she had selected his number, she held the phone to her and gave a small, determined nod of her head.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring

She tapped her foot angrily. _Five rings? _On the sixth ring he picked up and Grace could make out the distinct sound of heavy metal music.

"H-hello?" He sounded half-dead, as if he had just woken up.

"Richard -"

"Oh, Gracie… it's you! Hey."

"Yes, it's me," She couldn't help but snap at him. "And do you know where you're supposed to be right now?"

There was a long pause, as Rich seemed to be processing what she said and there were a few mumbles in the background.

"Uhm… I'm presuming with you?" Grace felt her temper rising, as he stupidly asked this question.

"Great. You don't even remember."

"Sorry -" He hurriedly began to say, but Grace interrupted him.

"You were supposed to feed the ducks with me!" She hated the fact that she sounded like a little child arguing with her parents when she said that.

"Shit…" He said awkwardly. "I thought… uhh… wasn't it a joke?"

"Excuse me Richard? You thought what?"

"Sorry, I didn't think you were actually being serious."

She was about to continue shouting at him, but stopped for a moment to think back to the conversation they had yesterday.

_I had asked him to feed the ducks with me. He had laughed and said he would have to be dragged there first. I said 'Please.' He just smiled and said, 'No.' I said, 'and I'll be there at 12:30 tomorrow.' He kissed me on the forehead, and then laughed some more, "I won't be coming, Grace face." _

_Oh, fuck…_

"Grace? Are you still there?" She slowly nodded, then remembered she's still on the phone.

"Yes." She murmured.

"Well, I'm with Alo right -"

"Yes, don't worry about it Rich. I can feed them by myself." She hung up on him.

She was feeling very confused. She had to stop assuming that he would do things just because she asked him to.

She popped her phone back into her black and began to walk in the direction of the ducks. Hopefully feeding them would cheer her up.

She was halfway through her loaf of bread and could admit that the ducks were cheering her up. She had even let out a laugh when one of ducklings had tripped over… Then she realized how evil that was of her and gave that duckling an extra piece of bread.

She could hear her phone ringing, but ignored it. She could weirdly hear someone calling her name. It was a male voice. Rich's voice. She wildly glanced around the park and saw her metalman running to her from the entrance of the park.

She couldn't help but let out a giggle at how silly he looked running in his metal outfit. He finally reached where she was standing and was panting very loudly as he reached out for her hand. His hand was a little sticky, but Grace didn't mind at all.

She smiled up at him and was trying to think of something to say to express how happy she was that he came, but he spoke first.

"Right, give me some bread for these fucking ducks then." Then he kissed her forehead and began to feed them without a word of complaint.


	2. Chapter 2

Relating to the tweet:

**theamazinggracy**

Today I am a lady of leisure whilst my man is labouring in the fields.

And to the facebook conversation where Rich gets fired and Grace invites him and Alo over for cocktails! Also, the photos that were uploaded too :)

_Chapter 2: First Day At Work_

Grace woke up in her Queen-size bed with a stretch and a smile on her face, as she so often did during the holidays. She simply loved the holidays; there was something so special about the fact that she knew she could spend her day doing whatever she wished.

What would she do today?

She decided she should call Rich and invite him over for a zombie movie watch, which was something she had promised they could do a long time ago, so it was about time she meet that promise. She grabbed her phone from her bedside table, but her smile drooped when she realized Rich was working today. She couldn't spend the day with him.

_Oh…_

Well, there were many other things she could do with her day, right? Nothing with her parents, as they were spending the day alone together away from home. That was fine with Grace, as she wasn't still on great terms with her Father since her near marriage to Richard anyway.

Well, she had wanted to spend one day baking cupcakes, tarts and pies. Today could be that day.

Or she could read one or two of the books in the Harry Potter series. No. She was definitely not in the mood to start crying her eyes out over fictional characters today.

Or take her lovely dog out on a walk…. Or –

She glanced out the window and all her previous plans quickly vanished when she saw how lovely the weather was outside and she had just remembered her Father had spent the day mowing the lawn yesterday. There was only one thing she wanted to do with her day now: sunbathe in the garden with her two besties, Mini and Liv.

Grace was nervously checking her phone to see if Rich had replied to her text. He hadn't, but her had just uploaded photos onto Facebook. She crinkled her nose in confusion, what was he doing uploading photos when he was in work?

"He's a big boy, Gracie. You don't need to keep checking up on him!" Mini said, trying to snatch the phone out of her hands. Grace tightened her grip and let out a small gasp, as she saw the photos.

"Yes, I do. Look!" She shoved the phone right under Mini's face. She laughed loudly and shouted,

"Liv! You've got to come and see this!" Liv was in the kitchen making up some of her specialty cocktails.

"I can't believe they're not working." Grace said, she considered ringing him to lecture him about this, but changed her mind. If he wanted to lose his job by messing around, so be it.

Liv came out of the kitchen and handed over the cocktails to the girls.

"Now let's get fucked!" She said, before they clinked their glasses together in a way of saying 'cheers'. Grace giggled as she took the first intoxicating sip of the cocktail. She would just try not to think about Rich and his responsibilities.

* * *

><p>Four rounds of cocktails later and Grace was feeling happier, or just drunk… she couldn't really tell the difference.<p>

"You don't remember that song? Really?" Grace was shouting at Mini. Not shouting in a mean way, just shouting because she couldn't really tell the difference between shouting and talking anymore.

"No, really I don't" Mini said, and Liv shook her head as well. Grace cleared her throat, as she was obviously going to have to sing the song for them. She stumbled up on to her feet and started swaying her hips before she sang the following lyrics,

"_I have often walked down this street before; _

_But the pavement always stayed beneath my feet before. _

_All at once am I Several stories high. _

_Knowing I'm on the street where you live.__"_

She finished on a very high note and realized she couldn't go that high when she had been drinking, so it sounded a bit like a drowning cat. Embarrassed, she collapsed back down on the grass.

"I still don't know what that is…" Liv laughed, and Grace opened her mouth in shock. Her performance had been for nothing then. Liv shrugged and took out her phone.

"Well, I vaguely remember it. From My Fair Lady, right?" Mini said, before taking another sip from her cocktail.

"Yaysers! At least _somebody _does." She gave Mini a high-five and finished the rest of her cocktail.

"Well, the guys have just lost their jobs." Liv said, putting her phone back in her pocket.

"What? Give me that!" Grace shouted, trying to put her hand in Liv's pocket to retrieve Liv's phone.

"Woah, get your hand out of there!"

"Gracie, your phone's right here!" Mini laughed, handing it over.

Grace gave a sheepish smile and narrowed her eyes at the phone's keypad. Everything looked so blurry that she couldn't properly focus on the different numbers.

She couldn't even remember why she was so desperate to look at the phone, so just stared at the Facebook page. Oh, right! The boys had lost their jobs… on their first day. Grace didn't know if she was supposed to be mad or not, so decided not to be mad.

"Come over, we've got cocktails!" She said happily, as she typed in the same message. "Yaysers!"

"Yaysers? I thought you'd be pissed off?" Liv asked, raising an eyebrow at her skeptically.

"No, just pissed in the other sense." Mini said, while throwing an arm around Grace's shoulders.

* * *

><p>Rich and Alo arrived about half an hour later. Grace had taken that time to sober up… slightly and now realized why she was supposed to be mad. She had a whole lecture planned out in her head that she would say to Rich, so she walked straight up to him and he gave her a small smile.<p>

"Look Grace," he started, taking Grace completely by surprise. "I think you were probably angry that I was mucking about at work and not taking it seriously… But I'll find another job this week. One that I'll actually enjoy."

Grace began to smile; this is why they were perfect for each other. He just knew she wouldn't have approved of his behavior today. Rich was obviously not expecting her to smile for he began to scratch his head.

"Uhhh… what?"

"Awww... I love you, Richard." She said, before standing on her tiptoes to plant a sloppy kiss on his lips. He immediately wiped his lips afterwards and moaned,

"Ugh… that's disgusting. You stink of alcohol!" He said in a teasing voice. It reminded her of the time she had first told Rich she loved him.

"Hey!" She complained, giving him a small slap on his arm. Then he leant down to give another, and much longer, kiss.

* * *

><p>Yup, so I felt the need to update this before the inevitable angst comes in Rich's episode :(<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Long overdue update: This is based on the story Grace told on her tumblr account about the time Rich won her a duck!

* * *

><p>Grace's eyes fluttered open, which made her seem like a Princess who was just waking up from a deep sleep. The sunlight was pouring through her window and Grace breathed a sigh of relief that the sun was finally shining again, because having no sun during Summer felt like a crime to her. It had been raining for the past three days and Rich had been spending most of his time at her house while her parents were off on an 'adults only' holiday. She let out an involuntary shudder at the thought of it.<p>

She rolled over onto her side to see her own sleeping Prince. She suppressed a giggle as she thought of him being a Prince, because right now he looked the complete opposite of one. He had his mouth hanging open with little drops of drool falling on the pillow. His hair looked very messy and he had a bit of ketchup still left on the corner of his mouth. He was her Prince anyway, despite his current disheveled appearance.

She prodded him in arm and he let out a low groan in annoyance.

"Too early!" He moaned while Grace moved closer to him so he would be able to feel her breath against his cheek.

"Richard, it's one in the afternoon!" Grace said in a playful tone. He opened his eyes and then squinted them as his eyes got used to the brightness.

"Why is it so bright?" Grace laughed at him as he moved the blanket over his head so he was hidden under them. She slid under with him and they were now both in their own little world.

"The rain stopped." Grace said with a grin. Rich and her had made a pact for the summer, which applied to whenever they could spend time together; the idea was that when it was raining Rich got to decide the plans for the day (usually it consisted of zombie movies and beer) and when it was sunny, Grace got to decide.

"Great… What are we going to do?" Rich asked, still sounding extremely sleepy. _If anyone else could hear him now they would think he was incredibly grumpy_, Grace thought, _but he is always grouchy first thing in the morning… or afternoon in this case_.

"You'll have to wait and see!" Grace stated excitedly, before throwing the blanket off the both of them that made Rich let out an angry groan.

"I didn't really think hanging around kids half my age would be the plan, Grace." Rich muttered as they entered the park.

It was one of those old-style amusement fairs that move around the country. There were stalls where you could win goldfish, a fun house, a bouncy castle, a twister, a children's rollercoaster and a ferris wheel. Grace loved these kind of parks, because she could just feel like a child for a day and nobody could judge her for acting like one.

"Oh, we definitely have to do that later!" She excitedly said, while glancing over at the coconut shy.

"Come on! This place is for wankers who've got twenty quid to spend on that place… And it's run by a pack of gypsies." He mentioned the last sentence as an afterthought and in a hushed tone. Grace rolled her eyes at Rich's typical behavior.

She lightly tugged on Rich's arm to pull him towards the ferris wheel. She had always wanted to sit next to Rich on one before because ever since she was little she would always see couples cozying up to each other and kissing… She had always pictured herself with her first love doing the exact same thing. She knew she would have to coax Rich into getting on the ferris wheel with her though – he wouldn't want to go willingly.

"What?" He mumbled when Grace had managed to pull him towards the ferris wheel queue.

"I would like to go on the ferris wheel." She said, giving him her best innocent smile in the hopes that he wouldn't create a fuss.

"But Grace…." He started off while pulling away from her.

"But _Richard_." Grace copied in a very teasing way with much emphasis on his name. She tried to grab his arm again but he moved his arm out of her reach.

"I would never, ever want to go on that thing. In fact I'm not going on any of these rides." Grace immediately thought back to all the times she had persuaded him to do things that he would never originally want to do. Feeding the ducks, joining her Shakespeare play, watching her dance etc. etc. But all those things took time and a _lot _of patience, and Grace didn't really have the time or the patience today.

"Fine!" She snapped and turned on her heel. She managed to get right in the front of the line. She dared to look behind her to see if he was going to follow her onto the ride or not, but he was not to be seen.

After she got off the ride and was in a terrible mood, she searched the fair for him. There was a group of youngsters gathered around the coconut shy that Grace had pointed at earlier. She stood on her tiptoes to see what exactly was going on. Her eyes widened and she nearly refused to believe the sight she saw before her. Rich was trying, and failing, to win something at the stall. Every time he failed he would hand over another one-pound coin and try again.

"Why is this twat even bothering?" One kid snorted, while his other mates continued to guffaw at Rich's aim.

"It's for my girlfriend, alright?" Rich said in a slightly raised voice. He missed once again and searched for another coin in his pocket.

The stall manager raised up his hand as a gesture to stop, which made Grace assume Rich had been there a rather long time, and he rummaged through the back of the stall. He turned back around with a large duck (not a cuddly one like the other ducks) and he handed it over to a smiling Rich.

Grace ran off so Rich wouldn't know she had been watching him all this time. She stood by the candyfloss stand for a couple of minutes before she could see Rich approaching her.

"Hey… Sorry about earlier. I was being a dick." He started and Grace looked up at him with a small smile.

"Just a bit of a dick… What's that?" She asked, faking curiosity as she pointed at the duck.

"Uh… I found it on the floor. You can have it." Grace grinned at his response, because of course he would pretend he hadn't spent close to twenty pounds and embarrassed himself by trying to get Grace a prize.

"Thank you. Do you want to share some candyfloss with me?" She asked. "I'll buy it."

She added this as she remembered Rich had probably spent all his money on the duck. He smiled and they spent the rest of the night eating a lot of sweets and Rich actually agreed to go to the fun house with her! He ended up getting the chain attached to his jeans stuck on the door and someone had to help him out, but they couldn't stop laughing about it.

If anyone had asked Grace why she was with Rich and why she loved him, she would definitely tell them this story. She loved that duck and she loved Rich with all her heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT!**

_Based on the facebook photos where Rich and Grace are in bed together._

* * *

><p>Grace waited patiently in her room for Rich to come back from his summer job. Her parents were away and she had the <span>house<span> to herself. Well apart from her dog, who spent most of his time by her side, but she pacified him downstairs with a meat so he wouldn't come crying after her as it wouldn't exactly be appropriate for her dog to be in her bedroom right now.

She glanced at her wall clock. He was roughly fifteen minutes later. She had set candles around her room and turned off all the lights. She was wearing some pink lingerie that actually made her more self-conscious than usual. It was lacy, but at the same time simple and elegant. She had put a see through nightdress over the top, which was very short. She felt stupid standing around dressed like this. On her bed she had placed violets, she thought it would be more tasteful than just some rose petals scattered everywhere.

The door abruptly opened and Grace turned around from her bedside table to see Rich standing there in shock. He slowly began to give her a disbelieving, lopsided smile.

"Finally," Grace said in mock annoyance, as she walked over to her the edge of her bed. Acting annoyed with him made her stop worrying about how she looked. He was still standing there frozen. She rolled her eyes. "Richard? The bed's over here."

She gestured to her Queen size bed and Rich slowly walked over to her.

"What happened to a quiet night in?" He planted a short kiss on her lips before he went to remove his shirt. She gently pulled on it as well, helping him take it off over his head. Once it was off she sat back down on the bed and gazed up at him. He froze for a moment and smiled, just before he tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her hair.

"You look really beautiful," He quickly added, "As always." Grace knew he meant it though. She bit down on her bottom lip as she drew Rich closer to her body by tugging on his trousers. He was in the process of awkwardly trying to remove them that made Grace giggle, but it didn't spoil the mood at all. He gave his lopsided smile at her again, which Grace loved.

He gently brought her down on the bed so she was lying flat on her back. He gave her soft kisses as he slid one of the straps of her nightdress just off her shoulder. Rich brushed some of her hair out of the way, so he could gently kiss her collarbone area. He also kissed her neck and behind her ear, Grace couldn't help but let out a quiet moan as he did so. She took hold of his chin and brought his face back to hers so she could see into his eyes. She lifted her head ever so slightly so she could reach his lips.

She was already struggling to breathe properly as his hands moved down to her waist.

She closed her eyes as his hands continued to move downwards. She waited for the thrilling sensation she knew was coming. She exhaled deeply as Rich found the right spot. She clutched onto the bed cover with one hand and with the other she dug her nails into Rich's back. She was scared she hurt him, but he continued to lovingly kiss her neck.

Her moans began to grow louder and she cared less and less about how much noise she was actually making. As the initial excitement lowered she stopped digging her nails into Rich's back and instead traced patterns on his back. He stopped kissing her and whispered in her ear about how much he loved her. He brought his hands away from her lower area and wrapped one in amongst her hair and the other was holding onto her arm.

He lowered himself into her and Grace was left gasping and even though Rich was quieter he still let out a low moan. It quickly moved into a slow rhythm that was growing faster as it went on. It reminded Grace of the beginning of a song as the tempo was forever quickening until it reached the climax of the song. This was exactly the same in Grace's mind and all too soon it was over. He kind of fell into her breathing heavily and Grace could feel his chest rising and falling. He kissed her on the lips again. And Grace smiled up at him, looking forward to the cuddling that would inevitably come next.


End file.
